Dia,dia,dia!
by Risa Goryukanda
Summary: Ulquiorra dongkol! gara-gara guru tidak bertanggung jawab ia harus terjebak dengan Orihime. bagaimana nasib Ulquiorra mengetahui dunia tenangnya mendadak berubah?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,Minna!**

**Aku suka banget ama pairing ini dan baru bisa kesampaian buat ficnya**

**Andaikan Ulquiorra ga mati,mungkin bakalan sama Orihime kali ya?**

**Hanya bisa menghayal deh soal itu tapi kali ini mereka akan menjadi tokoh utama cerita Risa.**

**Enjoy,Minna! :P**

Disclaimer : Always milik Tite Kubo-sensei! Kalau punya Risa,Ulquiorra bakalan happy ending ama Orihime dan yg lainnya masa bodo deh… *ditabok Kubo-sensei

# # # #

Aku memandangnya dengan gemas. bagaimana tidak? Setiap kali pelajaran memasak ia mencampur adukkan masakannya dengan bahan-bahan aneh. seperti sekarang,ia hampir saja memasukkan bubuk putih yg baunya sangat khas saat ke toilet,kapur barus. untung saja temannya yg tomboi itu selalu menghentikannya atau mengawasinya untuk tidak berbuat lebih jauh. aku tidak pernah bisa membayangkan siapa yg akan menjadi suami gadis itu karna selera masak gadis itu termasuk dalam level membunuh orang.

"Ulquiorra,tumben kau melamun?" sapa sebuah suara

Aku melirikkan mata hijauku dengan malas pada makhluk berambut orange disampingku ini. "apa masalahmu,Ichigo?" tanyaku dingin

"siapa yg kau lihat?" tanyanya balik mengabaikan pertanyaanku.

"bukan urusanmu" jawabku

Ia mengerutkan alisnya kesal dan aku hanya melanjutkan menghias kue yg hampir selesai didepanku dengan mengabaikan kehadiran pria disampingku maupun gadis yg tidak bisa memasak itu.

"ORIHIME INOUE!"

Teriakan sensei sukses membuat tanganku kembali berhenti. apa lagi yg gadis itu lakukan sekarang?

"kenapa kau memasukkan sambal pada adonanmu?!" protes Unohana-sensei

"ehm…biar pedas,sensei…" jawabnya takut

"ULANGI!" putus Unohana-sensei "dan kali ini tidak pakai sambal!" lanjutnya sinis kemudian berjalan mengelilingi murid-murid lainnya

Aku bisa mendengar suara kecewanya saat sensei menyuruhnya untuk mengulangi. aku tidak perduli dan sudah hampir setahun ini melihatnya seperti itu. tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa terbiasa dengan kekonyolan gadis itu?

"ada apa,Schiffer?tanganmu berhenti" ucap Unohana-sensei

"tidak sensei" jawabku dan melanjutkan menghias kue

Entah kenapa,Unohana-sensei melihat kue yg sedang kuhias ini dengan antusias dan menyeluruh. aku harap kue buatanku mendapatkan nilai sempurna seperti biasanya.

"Schiffer,kau selalu mendapatkan nilai bagus dalam kelasku bukan?" tanyanya

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk

"aku punya ide,datanglah ke ruanganku setelah pulang sekolah" ucapnya kemudian pergi

Tentang ide yg sensei katakan padaku barusan…aku merasakan firasat yg buruk.

# # # # #

Sesuai perintah sensei tadi siang,aku harus menemuinya sepulang sekolah diruangannya. semakin aku mendekati ruangan tersebut,firasat burukku semakin kuat yg aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yg akan terjadi.

Tok tok tok

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan Unohana-sensei dan membukanya,mata hijauku melihat gadis itu yg juga sedang menghadap sensei yg kemungkinan besar tentang masalah kue tadi.

"kemarilah,Schiffer" panggil Unohana-sensei

Aku mendekati sensei dan gadis itu yg memandangku sambil tersenyum polos.

"langsung saja,sensei melihat nilai kalian sangatlah bertolak belakang dalam kelas memasak membuat sensei harus memutuskan…"

Aku tidak boleh mendengar bagian ini. tidak boleh!

"Schiffer akan mengajari Inoue sampai nilainya membaik dalam kelas memasak"

Firasat burukku…sangat tepat!

Tak ada jawaban dari pihakku maupun dari gadis disampingku hanya terdiam memikirkan kata-kata sensei barusan. keputusan yg dibuat dengan seenaknya!

"kenapa bukan sensei saja?" tanyaku

"apa kau pikir sensei punya waktu luang?" ucapnya tidak bertanggung jawab "lagian…sensei pikir kalian pasti bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik karna kalian teman sekelas. tidak ada salahnya bukan?" lanjutnya dengan menyebalkan

"aku tidak mau" ucapku

Ia menghela nafas dengan keras dan melihat kemejanya yg ada beberapa tumpukan kertas yg entah apa itu. "sudah sensei duga…kau memang siswa berprestasi,Schiffer. tapi kau tahu?nilai sosialitasmu sangat buruk. aku akan memberimu kesempatan memperbaikinya jika kau setuju mengajari Inoue"

Dasar guru licik ini….

"setuju,sensei!" Orihime dengan cepat memutuskan

Mata hijauku memandang gadis tersebut dengan sinis. ia menyetujuinya tanpa bertanya padaku terlebih dahulu!kenapa mereka berdua bisa seenaknya seperti ini?

"bagus." Unohana-sensei memandangku "Schiffer?" tanyanya

Aku menyerah. harus kuakui nilai milikku semua sempurna kecuali sosialitas yg tidak berguna itu membuat sensei licik ini memanfaatkanku dan pandangan gadis disampingku dengan memelas membuatku tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

"aku terima…" ucapku dengan berat

"BERHASIL!" teriak kedua orang itu bersamaan

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah jendela melihat pemandangan keluar daripada melihat mereka berdua bersenang-senang diatas penderitaanku seperti ini.

"baiklah terserah kalian kapan akan melakukannya,sensei hanya bisa menunggu Inoue bisa membuat kue normal setidaknya sekali saja. sekarang kalian bisa pulang"

Aku berdiri dan bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa pamit karna saat ini kepalaku sedang pusing. kehidupan tenangku akan terganggu hanya karna satu orang perempuan yg bahkan seorang guru menyerah untuk mengajarinya.

"tunggu,Schiffer-kun!" panggil gadis itu

"apa Onna?" jawabku malas

"ayo pulang bareng" ucapnya dengan senyum polos "rumahmu dimana,Schiffer-kun?" lanjutnya

Aku menghela nafas "panggil aku Ulquiorra,Onna"

"oh,baiklah Ulquiorra-kun."

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya berjalan tanpa memperdulikan perempuan disampingku yg terus mengoceh tentang nama atau apalah itu.

"jadi,kau tinggal dimana Ulquiorra-kun?"

"perumahan Las Noches disebrang sana" jawabku

Orihime sekilas tampak terkejut "benar juga,aku lupa kau ada darah spanyol,Ulquiorra-kun!perumahan Las Noches biasanya ditempati orang-orang spanyol bukan?"

"pulanglah,aku sudah hampir sampai" ucapku bermaksud secepatnya mengakhiri ini semua

"benar juga. sampai jumpa besok,Ulquiorra-kun!aku lewat sini,Jaa ne" ucapnya sambil berjalan pergi

Besok dan seterusnya hidupku tidak akan pernah gadis itu….

# # # # #

"Ohayou,Ulquiorra-kun!" sapa Orihime

Berkat sapaan gadis itu,kelas yg masih hanya ada beberapa orang itu melihat kearahku. bukan karna sapaannya atau orang yg menyapa,tapi karna orang yg disapanya adalah aku,Ulquiorra Schiffer seorang yg pendiam dikelas.

"sebentar Orhime!"

Saat itu,temannya yg tomboi menyeret gadis itu menjauh dan aku bersyukur.

"ada apa Tatsuki-chan?" tanyanya polos

"ada apa denganmu menyapanya?aku tidak pernah melihatmu berbicara dengannya sedikitpun!" bisik Tatsuki dengan nada yg pastinya bisa didengar oleh siapapun yg berada didekatnya

Orihime hanya tersenyum "tenang saja, -kun disuruh sensei untuk mengajariku karna pelajaran memasakku merah"

Gadis tomboi itu -Tatsuki- hanya bisa mengangguk senang dan beberapa kali melihat kearahku membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ulquiorra,kau tertarik dengan Onna itu huh?" tanya Grimmjow

Tambah lagi satu orang yg membuatku kesal,si maniak kucing berambut biru Grimmjow yg selalu mengganguku dengan tingkahnya.

"menurutmu Ulquiorra tertarik dengan Inoue?" timpal Ichigo tidak percaya

Grimmjow tersenyum iblis "mau taruhan,Kurosaki?"

"boleh juga" jawab Ichigo

"sampah" makiku dan segera pergi dari tempat itu

Aku berjalan melewati mereka semua dan bermaksud untuk segera pergi keluar kelas menenangkan diri dari kebisingan mereka. entah apa yg membuatku tidak nyaman dan mengucilkan diri dari mereka semua yg jelas aku merasa lebih senang menyendiri.

"ah,Ulquiorra-kun!"

aku menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut

"apa,Onna?" tanyaku malas

"jadi…kapan kita mulai?"

Aku melihat manik abu pada matanya yg melihatku dengan semangat membuatku merasa jengah. jujur saja,aku paling tidak bisa menghadapi tipe yg seperti ini.

"pulang sekolah. dirumahku."

"baiklah,aku akan belanja sebelum kerumahmu,apa yg akan kita buat?"

Benar juga. bahan kue…lebih baik aku mengawasi gadis ini apa yg akan dibelinya sebelum ia membeli yg aneh-aneh untuk kue yg akan dia buat.

"blackforest saja lebih simple. aku akan pergi belanja denganmu"

"belanja denganmu?terima kasih sudah merepotkanmu,Ulquiorra-kun!" ucapnya senang

Aku mengangguk dan berbalik untuk pergi ketempat yg tenang dan tidak ada suara berisik itu lagi. setidaknya sampai nanti pulang sekolah yg akan aku habiskan bersamanya karna permintaan tidak bertanggung jawab Unohana-sensei.

"kau lihat itu,Kurosaki?"

"ternyata diam-diam si emo itu sudah punya hubungan dengan Inoue…"

"kita akan ganggu kencan mereka!"

"ide bagus,Grimmjow. ajak Nel juga dan aku akan ajak Rukia"

Kedua orang yg sedang menguping tersebut tersenyum licik dibalik ketidak tahuan Ulquiorra dan sepertinya tidak akan ada ketenangan hari ini untuk Ulquiorra…

# # # # #

Disinilah aku berada,sebuah pasar lengkap yg menjual kebutuhan para ibu-ibu biasanya untuk berbelanja. bedanya,aku sedang menemani makhluk yg benar-benar menguras tenagaku.

"ah!Ulquiorra-kun,sebentar aku mau beli itu!"

Mata hijauku membulat mendengar permintaan tidak biasa gadis polos ini. dengan segera aku memegang tangannya untuk tidak membeli benda yg ia tunjuk.

"Onna,kita tidak perlu ikan tongkol untuk membuat Blackforest ataupun kue lainnya."

Ia tampak terkejut dan hanya cengengesan membuatku semakin khawatir untuk mengajari gadis ini. ada seseorang yg disebut tidak memiliki sense of direction,tetapi gadis ini? Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki sense of cooking! Sudah 1 jam kami berjalan hanya untuk membeli bahan Blackforest membuatku benar-benar tidak bisa mentolerir sikap gadis ini.

"Onna,ayo pulang. bahan sisanya pakai punyaku saja dirumah" ucapku berharap lebih cepat selsai lebih baik

Ia menatapku dengan manik abunya sambil tersenyum "kau sungguh baik Ulquiorra,terima kasih. aku benar-benar merepotkanmu"

Aku hanya bisa diam dan berbalik untuk segera keluar dari pasar ini dan langsung mengajari gadis yg sama sekali tidak mempunyai sense of cooking ini. entah kenapa setiap aku melihat senyummnya,hatiku terasa sejuk. perasaan yg sama sekali tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

"waah…rumahmu besar,Ulquiorra." Ucapnya kagum

Jujur saja aku bangga ia memuji rumah dengan tingkat 3 bergaya ala spanyol ini,walaupun disekitar Las Noches masih banyak rumah bagus yg tak kalah menarik lainnya. dengan segera aku membuka gerbang besar yg terbuat dari besi itu dan memasuki rumah dari pintu samping.

"permisi" ucapnya memasuki rumahku

aku membuka sepatuku dan segera melangkah masuk tanpa menyadari ada seseorang didalam rumah yg membuatku jengkel.

"ini dia,si serigala berbulu domba!" ucap Grimmjow

"bagaimana kencan kalian,Ulquiorra?" timpal Ichigo dengan senyum menyebalkan

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat mereka memasuki rumahku tanpa ijin dan kulihat disamping mereka ada seorang perempuan yg juga aku kenal menunduk dengan takut.

"Nel,jelaskan" ucapku penuh penekanan

"maaf,Ulquiorra…mereka berdua bilang ingin memberi tahuku siapa pacarmu dan aku penasaran…"

"waah..Grimmjow dan Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime melihat dari balik Ulquiorra

"hai,Inoue! Bagaimana kencan kalian?" tanya Ichigo

Aku menghela nafas "kami tidak kencan" bantahku

"benarkah?aku mendengar kalau kau yg mengajaknya duluan…Ulquiorra" Grimmjow menyeringai

"sampah" makiku kesal

Orihime berjalan melewatiku dan mendekati mereka bertiga yg sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahku dengan santai seolah melupakan apa tujuannya berada disini.

"kalian salah,kami tidak berkencan kok. Ulquiorra-kun hanya ingin mengajariku membuat kue"

"tidak usah berbohong,Orihime…" ucap Grimmjow

Mereka bertiga tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yg dikatakan oleh Orihime membuatku hampir kehilangan kesabaran. omong-omong…kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali sehingga membuat ketiga orang ini bisa seenaknya?

"Nel,dimana kakek?" tanyaku

Gadis bertopi tengkorak domba itu tampak berpikir "oh iya,kakek Barragan bilang sedang main golf dengan kakek Genryusai"

"begitu…"komentarku kemudian melirik Orihime "Onna,ayo cepat latihan buat kue."

"benar juga!dimana dapurnya Ulquiorra?"

Aku berjalan kearah dapur dan melihat sekilas ketiga orang itu melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum jahil pada kami membuatku kesal.

"hei,Ulquiorra…apakah kau dekat dengan mereka berdua?"

"tidak"

"siapa gadis tadi?adikmu?"

"sepupuku" jawabku mulai jengah

"si…"

"Onna,pakai apronmu dan segera siapkan bahan-bahan yg kita beli tadi. apakah kau tidak khawatir berada dirumah pria sampai malam?orangtuamu pasti mencarimu" potongku cepat

Gadis itu tersenyum,namun ada yg berbeda dari senyuman yg tidak seceria atau sepolos ia tampakkan. aku mengerti senyuman yg ia berikan adalah senyuman yg pahit….apakah ada yg salah dari kalimatku?

"apa yg dilakukan si kelelawar itu?dia menyakiti hati Onna" cerca Grimmjow

"psst! Grimmjow pelankan suaramu,mereka bisa mendengar kita" Nel memperingatkan

"kita pulang saja,jangan ganggu mereka berdua lagi" ucap Ichigo berbalik

Kedua orang itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kebesaran hati Ichigo membiarkan Ulquiorra untuk berdua dengan Orihime. cukup dengan mengintip saja membuat mereka puas dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Ichigo. tetapi,2 jam setelah mereka pulang terjadi sebuah keributan pada rumah itu.

"Kyaaa! Ulquiorra-kun,kau tidak apa?" tanya Orihime panik

Ulquiorra terdiam.

Ia ingin menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu termasuk memarahinya tetapi saat ini lidahnya dan mulutnya masih merasa enggan untuk bergerak. bagaimana tidak? Kue yg terbentuk sempurna itu ternyata hampir membuatnya kehilangan indera pengecap.

Ulquiorra tidak bodoh,Dengan segera ia mengambil kertas dan pulpen yg berada didekat situ untuk menuliskan sesuatu.

_**Apa kau melakukan sesuai resep yg kuberikan?**_

"tentu,aku tidak menambahkan apapun"jawab Orihime mantap

Ulquiorra tidak percaya. ia kembali menulis lagi.

_**Lalu kenapa bisa terasa sangat pedas sampai membuatku hampir buta rasa?!**_

"benarkah?aku sungguh tidak memasukkan apa-apa,Ulquiorra-kun!"

Baik,percuma saja menanyakan gadis yg tidak punya sense of cooking ini. lebih baik Ulquiorra lihat sendiri apa yg dimasukkan gadis ini hingga membuat Blackforest cake yg harusnya manis menjadi pembunuh lidah.

Dengan segera Ulquiorra memotong kue yg ia makan tadi dan mata hijaunya dengan sukses menemukan apa yg membuat lidahnya hampir mati rasa.

_**Onna,kenapa ditengah kue ini penuh sambal?**_

Orihime memutar bola matanya "eh,ehm…itu sambal ya?" ucapnya innocent

Ctak!

Ulquiorra sekarang paham bagaimana stresnya Unohana-sensei mengajari perempuan ini. saat ini ia tidak bisa berbicara apapun,lebih baik ia laporkan terlebih dahulu pada Unohana-sensei bagaimana baiknya daripada lain waktu bukan lidahnya yg menjadi korban,tetapi nyawanya!

_**Ulangi besok!cukup untuk hari ini.**_

_**Aku akan mengantarmu.**_

Setelah membaca tulisan tersebut,Orihime mengangguk dan melepaskan apron yg dipinjamkan padanya. dengan segera mereka meninggalkan rumah tersebut dan berjalan dalam keheningan.

"uhm..Ulquiorra-kun?"

Ulquiorra mencoba menggerakkan lidahnya tetapi masih terasa hanya melirikkan matanya tanda bertanya.

"maafkan aku…gara-gara aku lidahmu menjadi seperti itu…" ucapnya penuh sesal

Ulquiorra hanya bisa diam. jujur saja ia masih dongkol tidak bisa berbicara saat ini,ia takut hal ini akan berkelanjutan sampai besok dan pastinya akan ditertawakan oleh Ichigo maupun Grimmjow disekolah.

Tanpa terasa perjalanan mereka berakhir dan sampailah di aparteman Orihime yg mungil membuat Ulquiorra binggung.

"terima kasih, aku merepotkanmu dan…maaf juga untuk lidahmu"

Ulquiorra mengangguk. ia melihat Orihime memasukkan kunci dan membuka pintu sendiri membuat Ulquiorra menyimpulkan sesuatu. Orihime tinggal terpisah dengan keluarganya.

**# # # # #**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Minna!**

**Risa sudah berusaha untuk update kilat karena kemungkinan dalam waktu dekat ini akan ada pekerjaan menumpuk.**

**Di chapter ini masih menyiksa Ulquiorra dengan masakan Orihime,tapi di chapter depan bakalan full of romance mereka. Doakan saja.**

**Bagaimanapun Risa sudah berusaha untuk yg terbaik dan Risa masih belajar untuk bisa memuaskan Readers.**

**So… Enjoy,Minna! **

Disclameir : punya Tite Kubo-sensei, Risa ngutang pinjem karakternya dulu :P

**# # # # #**

Aku berdiri didepan ruangan milik Unohana-sensei bersiap untuk melaporkan apa yg dilakukan Orihime padaku kemarin. Mungkin mengeluh lebih tepatnya. Aku teringat,pagi ini lidahku yg terasa kaku sudah dapat digerakkan dengan sempurna,beruntung kakek pulang dan memberikan salep padaku dengan bonus menertawakan keadaanku yg menyedihkan.

Greekk

"Schiffer? Sedang apa kau didepan ruanganku?" tanya Unohana-sensei

aku mengangkat kepala "ada yg ingin kubicarakan,sensei"

Seakan sudah mengetahui apa yg akan dibicarakan olehku,Unohana-sensei berusaha untuk mencari alasan agar tidak memberinya keluhan tentang makhluk pembunuh itu.

"Schiffer,sudah mau bel masuk. Sebaiknya nanti saja saat pulang sekolah atau jam istirahat"

"tidak bisa,sensei pasti akan kabur" ucapku dengan tegas

Seolah tidak mempunyai pilihan,sensei kemudian mempersilahkanku masuk dan saat aku ingin segera berbicara atau tepatnya mengeluh…

"aku tahu apa yg ingin kau bicarakan,Schiffer…"

Aku diam dan mencoba untuk mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yg akan sensei tidak bertanggung jawab ini katakan.

"apakah ia membuatmu diare? Atau…membuatmu muntah saat mencicipi kue buatannya?" tanyanya

"saya hampir kehilangan indera perasa"

sensei melotot.

Aku yakin,sebenarnya sudah bisa ditebak bagaimana Orihime membuat pencicip buatannya merasakan sakit perut atau mungkin muntah-muntah…tetapi hampir kehilangan indera perasa? Pasti sensei didepanku ini tidak pernah menyangka muridnya bisa menjadi sebuah ancaman.

"ehem…jadi,apa yg ia perbuat sampai membuatmu seperti itu?"

"ia mengoleskan sambal yg sangat banyak pada center Blackforest cake dan bukannya strawberry!" aku memberi jeda "sensei,apakah kau berencana mengorbankanku?"

"oh,tidak!tidak! apa yg membuatmu berpikir seperti itu,Schiffer?" bantah sensei dengan keringat dingin "mungkin kau harus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karna kurang mengawasinya saat membuat"

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas,mungkin aku akan mencobanya lagi untuk mengajari gadis yg sama sekali tidak mempunyai sense of cooking segera aku berdiri dan bermaksud untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"saya permisi" ucapku sambil menutup pintu

# # # # #

Seperti biasa aku memasuki kelas dan duduk dengan santai,tapi kali ini aku merasa ada yg memperhatikanku dengan pandangan yg tidak biasa. Mungkin sebenarnya sudah bisa ditebak siapa yg memperhatikanku itu

"ehm…Ulquiorra-kun"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku mendengar suara dengan nada bersalah tersebut

"lidahmu…baik-baik saja?" tanyanya

"sudah baikan" jawabku

Ia tersenyum,bukan senyum manis dan ceria yg biasanya ia perlihatkan. Tetapi senyum penuh penekanan akan perasaan bersalahnya padaku. Tunggu! Manis? Apakah aku menganggap gadis didepanku ini manis?

"syukurlah,Ulquiorra-kun…" ucapnya kemudian menatapku "jadi,aku akan mengulangi membuat Blackforest?" lanjutnya

Detik itu juga tiba-tiba lidahku kembali mati rasa. Aku lupa bahwa aku menyuruhnya untuk mengulangi Blackforest itu dan dia mengingatnya! Demi Las Noches,aku tidak mau kali ini nyawaku melayang…

Tunggu!

Bukankah hari ini kakek berkata paman Aizen akan datang? Ini benar-benar keberuntunganku,aku tidak perlu mengorbankan diriku untuk mencicipi kue buatan gadis ini.

"ehm… Ulquiorra-kun?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, "pulang sekolah kerumahku. Masih ada sisa bahan kemarin"

Senyuman manis itu kembali diwajahnya yg entah kenapa membuat hatiku merasa lega,ia mengangguk dan segera pergi memasuki kelas. Tanpa kusadari melihatnya ceria kembali membuat ekspresiku berubah. Ya,tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

"kau tersenyum,Ulquiorra?"

Gawat! Suara yg menyebalkan itu…

Mata birunya melotot seolah memastikan bahwa ekspresiku barusan bukanlah khayalannya.

"apa-apaan kau,Grimmjow?" tanyaku kesal

"haha aku melihatmu tersenyum,Emo… apakah berbicara dengan Onna itu membuatmu berubah?" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek

"sampah" makiku untuk kesekian kalinya

Cengiran tampak jelas diwajahnya "aku senang kau memiliki minat pada perempuan"

Aku meninggalkan Grimmjow yg masih melihatku dengan cengiran khas pada wajahnya. Benarkah aku sudah tertarik pada perempuan itu seperti kata Grimmjow? Atau memang kucing biru itu hanya mencoba untuk main-main denganku?

# # # # #

"pulang!" sorak sekelas penuh keceriaan

Aku merapihkan mejaku dan segera pulang melatih gadis yg tidak mempunyai sense of cooking itu. Mata hijauku melirik gadis yg masih saja berbicara dengan riangnya bersama teman tomboinya itu membuatku tergelitik akan suaranya yg khas.

"Schiffer!" panggil sebuah suara yg sangat kukenal

Aku terheran,untuk apa ia repot-repot datang ke kelasku?

"ada apa,sensei?"

"untunglah kau belum pulang. Sensei memutuskan,kalau mungkin saja bakat Inoue tidak di membuat kue tetapi di memasak," ucapnya bersemangat

Memasak?

Apakah sensei didepanku sudah frustasi atau dia memang ingin menyiksaku? Masalahnya,kenapa tidak dari awal dia mengatakannya sebelum lidahku mati rasa?! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa sabar menghadapi perempuan. Mereka makhluk egois. Sungguh.

"jadi… masakah apa yg harus kuajarkan padanya?" tanyaku

"Bagaimana curry rice? Sensei yakin dia bisa karna ini sudah sangat umum,"

Curry rice… cukup simple.

Aku melirik gadis berambut senja yg masih asik berbicara dengan teman tomboinya itu dan memutuskan untuk mencobanya.

"baiklah,sensei"

Sensei menepuk bahuku dengan ceria "bagus,bagus! Selamat berjuang,Schiffer!" ucapnya kemudian pergi

Aku menghela nafas,untung saja aku mempunyai bahan sederhana untuk membuat curry rice dirumah dan yg paling penting semoga saja masakan gadis itu tidak seburuk saat ia membuat kue.

"Ulquiorra-kun,kenapa sensei ke kelas kita?"

"tidak apa,hanya bilang lebih baik kau memasak curry rice saja"

Mata abu-abunya membesar,aku yakin ia mengerti maksud sensei menukar materinya dan mungkin saja kekecewaan akan terlihat pada wajahnya

"sepertinya menarik!" ucapnya dengan semangat

Atau tidak….

"baiklah,pakai saja bahan dirumahku,"

ia tersenyum melihatku yg masih membereskan tas membuatku binggung melihat gadis ini

"apa?" tanyaku

"Ulquiorra-kun kau sangat baik dan ramah,terima kasih" ucapnya tulus

Ramah? Ini adalah pertama kali ada seseorang yg mengatakan aku ramah. Biasanya orang akan mengatakan kalau aku dingin,pendiam,penyendiri bahkan kucing biru Grimmjow itu mengataiku dengan sebutan… ehem,Emo.

# # # # #

Kembali lagi kerumahku yg bergaya Spanyol karena kakekku asli Spanyol dan entah kenapa hanya aku yg dominan mengikutinya selain kulit pucatku tentunya.

"permisi" ucapnya ketika memasuki rumah

"ooh… kau membawa gadis manis pulang kerumah,Ulquiorra"

Ternyata kakek ada dirumah dan sedang duduk bersama pamanku,Aizen.

Orihime menunduk mengetahui kakekku menyambut bersama pamanku yg tersenyum kearahnya.

"maaf menggangu,saya teman sekelasnya Ulquiorra-kun…" ucapnya sopan

Kakek dan paman melihat Orihime dengan antusias membuatku merasakan firasat buruk dan aku tahu apa yg akan dikatakan mereka berdua setelahnya…

"ohohoho…. Pacar Ulquiorra yg semalam membuat lidahnya mati rasa?" kakek tertawa

"Beruntung sekali kau mempunyai pacar semanis ini,Ulquiorra" timpal paman

Aku menghela nafas dan melirik wajah Orihime yg ternyata memerah berkat ucapan mereka berdua membuatku terkejut.

"bu-bukan! Saya hanya teman sekelasnya,sungguh. Dan juga,maafkan saya sudah membuat lidah Ulquiorra-kun mati rasa " ucapnya tergesa-gesa

"ohoho… Ulquiorra aku tidak menyangka kau sudah besar" ucap kakek

"kakek,sudahlah. kau berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Onna ini bukan?" jawabku datar "Onna,ayo cepat ke dapur dan segera siapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak curry rice"

"kau mau kabur ya,Ulquiorra?" ejek paman

Sebisa mungkin aku berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan berharap paman segera memakan curry rice gagal buatan Orihime.

Bahan-bahan sudah siap untuk dipakai dan kami sudah sama-sama memakai apron yg kemarin kami pakai. Toh masih bersih,jadi tidak salahkan?

"Ulquiorra-kun… apa saja yg harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya polos

Astaga!

Kenapa gadis ini juga tidak tahu cara membuat curry rice? Bukankah dia hidup sendiri? Tunggu,sebenarnya yg menjadi pertanyaan adalah… bagaimana selama ini dia hidup?!

"Ulquiorra-kun?" tanyanya kembali

"urus sayurannnya terlebih dahulu" ucapku sambil mengambil sesuatu dari laci "ini resep yg beberapa bulan lalu aku tulis. Gunakan ini," lanjutku menyerahkan resep tersebut

Ia mengambilnya dan segera membaca resep tersebut. Aku hanya bisa berdoa agar tidak ada bahan aneh yg ia masukkan kedalamnya kali ini.

"Ulquiorra" panggil paman

Aku menoleh dan melihatnya menyuruhku untuk menemuinya diruang tamu bersama kakek. Terpaksa aku harus meninggalkan pengawasan terhadap gadis ini untuk sementara.

"aku kesana dulu. Lanjutkan seperti yg ditulis pada resep milikku dan jangan tambahkan bahan apapun itu. Usahakan cicipi setiap langkah yg kau lakukan."

"baik,Ulquiorra-kun" ucapnya kemudian fokus kembali

Sebenarnya aku sedikit khawatir,tetapi aku menyuruhnya untuk mencicipi masakan yg ia buat setiap langkah dan setidaknya membuatnya tahu apa yg kurang atau tidak beres.

2 jam kemudian….

Menyebalkan.

Aku meninggalkan gadis itu hanya untuk diinterogasi oleh kakek dan pamanku yg tidak percaya bahwa Orihime adalah pacarku! Apakah kami terlihat begitu mesra hingga mereka memandang kami pacaran? Apakah mereka tidak pernah sekolah hingga tidak tahu ada tugas dari sekolah menyuruh untuk mengajari yg lemah dalam pelajaran?

Aku melangkahkan kaki pada dapur berharap masakan gadis itu belum selesai sehingga aku mengetahui perkembangan masakannya. Tetapi setelah melihat dapurku,aku tahu itu adalah harapan terbodoh yg pernah kuminta.

Aku merasa berada di dimensi lain. Entah kenapa,pemandangan dapur yg dulu bersih dengan corak khas Spanyol hilang begitu saja dengan sebuah… entahlah,yg jelas dinding pada dapurku menjadi hitam! Dengan segera mata hijauku melirik seorang pelaku kejahatan disamping sebuah panci berukuran sedang dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan.

"Onna… " ucapku memberi jeda "apa yg kau lakukan pada dapurku?"

"U-Ulquiorra…kun,aku bisa menjelaskan. aku tidak tahu tiba-tiba saja saat menghidupkan kompor tiba-tiba saja curry dalam panci meledak dan mengotori dinding…lalu aku berpikir akan kubersihkan nanti setelah curry kedua yg kumasak ini selesai…"

Meledak? Apa maksudnya meledak? Apakah dia mengira dikomporku ada bom atau bahan mesiu sehingga saat ia menyalakannya… ah,sudahlah.

Mataku melirik panci disebelahnya "itu curry keduamu?" tanyaku

Ia mengangguk sambil memegang erat apron miliknya. Dengan segera aku mendekat melihat kedalam panci yg katanya berisi curry tersebut.

Guess what?

Dalam kuah berwarna coklat tersebut ada 'benda' mengambang berwarna kuning kecoklatan dan 'benda' cukup panjang berwarna jingga disampingnya. Ukurannya cukup besar dan aku tidak tahu apa itu.

"Onna… kemari," panggilku dan ia menurutinya "apa benda yg mengambang itu?" tanyaku dengan menunjuk kedalam panci

"kentang dan wortel," jawabnya

Kentang?! Wortel!?

Oke,memang kelihatannya seperti itu. tapi masalahnya,kenapa tidak dikupas dan dipotong kecil-kecil? Apakah gadis ini tidak pernah melihat dan memakan curry sebelumnya?!

"Onna… kau pernah makan curry rice sebelumnya?" tanyaku menahan kesabaran

Ia mengangguk "pernah"

"lalu,apakah bentuknya seperti ini?" tanyaku masih berusaha sabar

"ehm… sepertinya tidak," jawabnya innocence

"dan apakah kau mencicipinya dengan baik?" tanyaku hampir tidak bisa menahan kesabaran

"tentu,Ulquiorra-kun"

"apakah rasanya seenak curry yg kau makan?" tanyaku dengan kesabaran setipis kertas

"menurutku rasanya baik-baik saja kok," ucapnya dengan senyum

Aarrggghh!

Aku hampir gila. Gadis ini pasti psikopat dalam hal memasak,kalau tidak mana mungkin dia bisa menciptakan masakan seperti ini dengan logika manusia normal? Bagaimana mungkin rasanya baik-baik saja setelah aku melihat penampilan curry yg ia masak dan… yg telah ia perbuat pada dapurku!

"kenapa kau tidak mencicipinya saja,Ulquiorra-kun?" Orihime bertanya dengan polos

Aku meliriknya dengan frustasi,kupingku mendengarnya berkata untuk mencicipi masakan tersebut tapi otakku menterjemahkannya sebagai 'kenapa kau tidak bunuh diri saja,Ulquiorra-kun?'

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan berusaha untuk kembali tenang. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku sendiri yg tersiksa,akan kubuat mereka berdua yg tertawa di ruang tamu merasakan penderitaanku!

"baiklah,sajikan dengan nasi di piring. Aku tidak mungkin makan dari panci itu" perintahku

Ekspresinya tampak secerah matahari saat aku mengatakannya dan aku hanya bisa berdoa agar dia tidak menguburku diam-diam saat akhirnya aku teracuni oleh masakan buatan gadis itu.

"oh,tolong sediakan untuk kakek dan paman juga"

Akan kugunakan gadis ini untuk membalaskan dendam pada kedua orang itu yg sudah membuatku tidak mengawasi psikopat ini tadi. Minimal biarkan mereka mengetahui seberapa berbahayanya masakan yg dibuat.

"Onna,aku akan memanggil mereka dan letakkan saja piringnya di meja makan setelah kau selesai" ucapku segera keluar dari dapur

Rasanya menyejukan melihat ruangan tamu yg bersih dan tidak seperti dapurku yg disulap gadis itu hanya dalam waktu 2 jam menjadi ruangan berwarna hitam yg siap ditinggali oleh makhluk-makhluk tak kasat mata. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan memanggil petugas kebersihan profesional untuk membersihkan semua itu.

Kembali ke ruang tamu. Aku melihat kedua kerabatku masih menonton TV sambil tertawa-tawa riang tanpa menyadari aku yg sudah ada dibelakang mereka. Aku yakin,setelah ini tawa itu akan berubah menjadi jeritan histeris dan semoga saja mereka tidak mati yg mengakibatkan Orihime harus masuk penjara.

"kalian belum makan,bukan?" tanyaku menyadarkan mereka

"oh,Ulquiorra. Apakah masakan cinta kalian sudah selesai? Benar-benar masa muda yg menyenangkan hoho," ucap kakek

"aku beruntung mempunyai keponakan yg baik dan calon istrinya yg perhatian" timpal paman

Calon istri?

Dadaku terasa hangat mendengar ucapan paman tersebut membuatku hampir saja tersenyum seperti kejadian disekolah tadi. Tunggu! Apa-apaan aku! Sadarlah Ulquiorra Schiffer…

"ayo ke ruang makan sebelum curry rice nya menjadi dingin" ucapku cepat-cepat membalikkan badan dan segera pergi dari tempat itu

"ah,Ulquiorra-kun. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya" ucap Orihime

Aku melihat ke meja makan dan hanya menemukan tiga piring diatasnya dan aku yakin dirumah ini sedang ada 4 orang termasuk yg membuat makanan ini.

"kau tidak makan?" tanyaku

"eh? Bukankah hanya untuk mencicipi…"

"ambil piringmu dan makanlah bersama kami. Sudah sore dan kau pasti lapar" potongku cepat

Aku hanya bisa berharap kali ini dia tahu bagaimana rasa masakannya setelah sudah jadi. Semoga saja minimal dia bisa menajdi peka.

Kakek dan paman datang dan duduk dikursi yg didepannya telah tersedia piring berisi curry yg bisa kutebak,mereka melotot melihat masakan milik psiko… ehm,maksudku Orihime.

"Ulquiorra,tadi kalau tidak salah kau mengatakan curry rice?" tanya paman memastikan

Aku mengangguk

"kau yakin ini bisa dimakan?" ia kembali memastikan

Aku kembali mengangguk

"ap…"

"ah,kakek dan paman Ulquiorra… selamat menikmati. Ini buatanku dan kuharap enak" potong Orihime yg datang tiba-tiba

Kakek dan paman hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar Orihime berkata dengan ceria seperti itu dan memutuskan untuk melihat isi di piring milik mereka masing-masing.

Orihime duduk disampingku sambil bersiap untuk makan dengan semangat. Aku melihat hal seperti ini bagaikan sebuah keluarga dengan Orihime adalah istriku…

"ada apa,Ulquiorra-kun?" tanyanya menyadarkanku

"tidak apa" ucapku datar

Aku kembali melihat piringku yg ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dengan milik kakek dan paman. seperti… entahlah silahkan kalian bayangkan saja curry rice dengan kentang dan wortel yg tidak dikupas dan dipotong kecil-kecil.

"selamat makan" ucap Orihime

Aku mengambil sendok dan berusaha untuk mengambil nasi pada piring dan apa yg terjadi? Nasinya mengeluarkan air seperti bubur!

Gadis ini…bahkan memasak nasi pun ia sampai separah ini?

"OHOK!"

Aku melihat kearah kakek yg ternyata sudah memakan curry rice buatan psikopat disampingku,ia terlihat tersiksa sambil terbatuk-batuk. Paman dengan gerakan cepat memberi kakek minum agar makanan yg mungkin tersangkut di tenggorokannya turun dengan selamat.

"kakek Ulquiorra-kun tidak apa?" tanya Orihime khawatir

"tidak, kakek hanya terburu-buru memakannya karena masakanmu sangat enak…" dusta kakek

"begitu… terima kasih,kakek Ulquiorra-kun" balasnya tersenyum

Sialan.

Apanya yg sangat enak? Terburu-buru? Lihatlah piringnya. Bahkan kakek hanya mengambil setengah sendok dari piring dan akibatnya… ah sudahlah.

Dengan wajah pucat kakek segera berdiri "sepertinya kakek perlu ke toilet,"ucapnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan kami yg hanya bisa menghela nafas

Kakek tua itu kabur. Aku yakin dia pergi ke toilet dan tidak kembali lagi sampai acara makan ini selesai. Baiklah,tinggal paman dan aku pesertanya. Tentu saja minus psiko… maksudku Orihime karna dia sendiri pasti akan mengatakan masakannya baik-baik saja.

"namamu siapa gadis manis?" tanya paman sambil tersenyum

Aku melirik paman dan aku yakin dia berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian karena ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan di piring tersebut.

"Orihime Inoue,paman Ulquiorra… " jawab Orihime polos

Paman tersenyum " aku Sousuke Aizen. Apakah kau…"

"paman bisakah kau diam dan makan?" potongku cepat

Aku berusaha untuk membuat paman kehilangan kata-kata maupun alasan agar segera memakan masakan psiko… aarggghh! ORIHIME ini.

"kenapa kau sendiri tidak makan,Ulquiorra?" tanyanya masih dengan senyum

"akan segera kumakan," ucapku sinis

Aku kembali melihat makanan didepanku dan mengangkat sendok yg masih berisi nasi… ah maksudku bubur tersebut. Kuperhatikan dengan seksama, bagaimanapun aku tidak berharap akan selamat setelah memakan masakan ini. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan memasukkan sendok itu ke mulutku…

"UHUK UHUK! OHOK…!"

Aku berhenti. Ya tepat sebelum kutumpahkan isi sendok pada mulutku dan kali ini paman yg tersedak sambil memasang wajah pucat. Dengan segera Orihime menghampiri dan memberi minum paman. Ah, Déjà vu…

"paman! Minnumlah!" ucap Orihime panik

Aku berdiri dan segera menghampiri keduanya. Paman terjatuh ke lantai sambil berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tenggorokkannya. Dengan sigap aku memukul punggungnya dengan tanganku yg kurus agar bisa menyiksanya membantunya untuk mengeluarkan benda apapun itu yg tersangkut pada tenggorokkannya.

"OHOK!"

Yap. Akhirnya keluar sebuah benda berwarna kuning kecoklatan yg aku tidak yakin untuk menyebutkan namanya itu.

"minumlah,paman!" ucap Orihime memberikan minum pada paman kemudian melihat benda yg dimuntahkan " paman tersangkut kentang… " lanjutnya kemudian

Paman melihat benda berwarna kuning yg Orihime bilang 'kentang' tersebut dengan putus asa. Entah kenapa ia seperti melihat sesuatu yg tak lazim keluar dari tenggorokkannya atau memang bisa dibilang begitu dalam memasak Curry rice.

"Orihime… " panggil paman

"ya,paman?" jawab Orihime polos

"apakah kau…. Pernah membuat dan memakan curry rice buatanmu?"

Aku hampir merusak poker face ku dengan tertawa mendengar paman menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Orihime. Paman tidak tahu apa pun karna jika kau menanyakan hal tersebut pada gadis ini pasti jawabannya….

"Tentu paman. Dan menurutku rasanya sangat enak. Apalagi saat dirumah aku membuatnya dengan menambahkan mayonaise," ucap Orihime polos dengan tersenyum

Dan setelah mendengar jawaban Orihime tersebut,paman pingsan.

# # # # # #

Aku mengantarkan Orihime pulang kerumahnya setelah kejadian makan malam tadi yg membuat kakek trauma dengan curry rice dan paman yg pingsan selama beberapa jam. Aku sendiri? Ya aku benar-benar beruntung tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mencoba masakan psikopat ini berkat paman yg pingsan.

"Ulquiorra-kun…" Orihime memecah keheningan

"apa?" tanyaku

"apakah aku memang tidak berbakat untuk memasak?"

YA!

Seandainya aku bisa dengan tega mengatakan hal tersebut…

"ini bukan masalah bakat atau tidak," ucapku berusaha menghibur

"kemarin Ulquiorra-kun… sekarang paman Aizen… " ia memberi jeda "aku ini memang pembuat masalah,bukan?" lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar

Hatiku tiba-tiba merasakan sayatan mendengar suaranya yg menandakan ia hampir menangis. Apa yg harus kuperbuat agar dia bisa memasang wajah ceria kembali?

"Onna" panggilku

Ia tidak menjawab dan hanya mengusap air matanya tanpa bersuara

"kau tidak perlu sedih. Aku akan mengajarimu sampai kau bisa membuat sebuah masakan dengan benar,bahkan walau kau sudah menikahiku nanti"

Orihime tiba-tiba melihatku dengan mata abu-abunya yg basah oleh air mata tersebut. Wajahnya juga memerah… apa yg salah dengan perkataanku yg berusaha untuk menghiburnya?

Tunggu!

Tiba-tiba terlintas dalam otakku kembali apa yg barusan kukatakan. Menikahi?! Demi apapun itu,kenapa aku yg selalu penuh perhitungan mengatakan hal tersebut!

Aku… apakah tanpa kusadari aku telah menembak gadis yg tidak mempunyai sense of cooking ini?

# # # # # #

**TBC**

**Uwaaahh!**

**Akhirnya chap 2 UlquiHime selesai!**

**Maaf jika ada kata-kata yg salah dan belum bisa memuaskan Readers.**

**See you next chapter!**

**RnR, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Akhirnya chap 3 muncul juga!**

**Maaf akhir-akhir ini banyak event yg membuat pekerjaan menjadi bertumpuk dan Risa tidak mempunyai waktu cukup untuk melanjutkan fic ini.**

**But,here we are!**

**Sesuai janji Risa di chap sebelumnya,disini akan ada full of ramance UlquiHime dengan sedikit bumbu kekonyolan mereka.**

**Enjoy,Minna **

Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo-sensei

# # # # # #

Sejak hari dimana aku menyatakan perasaanku,aku menjauhinya. Aku bahkan terus memaki diriku dengan betapa memalukannya ucapanku saat itu. Seperti sekarang,aku masih mengingat dengan jelas betapa merah wajahnya saat mendengar ucapan yg seharusnya menghibur berubah menjadi… melamar!

"Ulquiorra,kudengar Inoue memasak curry rice dan membuat kakek Barragan diare hingga trauma?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba

Walau ia mengeluarkan suara pelan agar gadis yg dimaksudkan tidak mendengarnya,entah kenapa aku merasa tidak bisa menerima perkataan pria strawberry ini.

"apa masalahmu?" tanyaku sinis

"jangan sinis begitu,aku hanya bertanya"

Aku menghela nafas dan berusaha untuk menghindarinya dengan segera pergi dari tempat duduk,tetapi…

"kyaaa!"

Aku menabrak seseorang… dari teriakannya pasti ia adalah perempuan. Ya,aku berdiri tiba-tiba dan berbalik ke belakang tanpa melihat ada orang dibelakangku. Aku melihat siapa yg kutabrak tersebut dan tak kusangka ia adalah….

"U-Ulquiorra-kun..?" ucapnya saat melihatku

Sial!

Kenapa disaat seperti ini gadis ini malah muncul? Bahkan ia masih memperlihatkan wajahnya yg memerah saat aku memandangnya,membuatku teringat kejadian melamar… maksudku,tanpa sengaja menembaknya saat itu.

"Onna,minggir" ucapku dengan dingin

Ia segera menuruti permintaanku dan aku dengan cepat segera pergi dari tempat itu. Aku yakin saat ini Ichigo melihatku bersikap sangat aneh.

"hei,Inoue… apa yg terjadi pada kalian berdua?" tanya Ichigo

Orihime terlihat gugup dengan pertanyaan Ichigo "ti-tidak ada apa-apa,Kurosaki-kun"

Walaupun gadis itu berkata tersebut,Ichigo bisa merasakan ada sesuatu diantara kedua teman sekelasnya tersebut yg entah apa itu membuatnya sangat penasaran.

# # # # #

"Schiffer,bagaimana kemajuan Inoue,?" tanya Unohana

Mendengar suara yg sangat khas itu membuat langkahku untuk segera pulang kerumah terhenti dan hanya berbalik memikirkan sebuah alasan agar tidak mengajari gadis itu setelah hal memalukan terjadi

"kenapa kau tidak menjawab,Schiffer?"

"aku masih mencari metode yg tepat untuk mengajarinya,Sensei" dalihku

Unohana-sensei memperhatikanku dengan pandangan yg tak dapat kuartikan,atau lebih tepatnya ia berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu tentang sikapku…

"sebentar,tampaknya ada yg berbeda… apakah kau jatuh cinta pada Inoue?" tebak Unohana-sensei

Hah?

Bagaimana mungkin aku,Ulquiorra Schiffer yg tidak pernah merasakan 'cinta' mendapatkan tuduhan tak beralasan seperti itu? apalagi barusan ia hanya melihatku yg menurutku tidak memperlihatkan reaksi apapun.

"apa maksud sensei? Kami hanya teman sekelas dan tidak lebih. Terlebih kalau aku harus jatuh cinta padanya," bantahku dengan kesal

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut dengan harapan sensei ini akan menarik tuduhannya,ia malah tampak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut sambil menutup mulut dengan tangan kanan miliknya. Dengan penasaran aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang dan tebak apa yg kutemukan?

"Onna?"

Sesosok perempuan yg aku hindari beberapa hari ini muncul tanpa kusadari saat berbicara dengan sensei. Dari wajahnya aku tahu kalau dia pasti mendengar pembicaraan singkat kami tadi. Wajahnya tampak kecewa dan matanya yg hampir mengeluarkan air mata hanya bisa memandangku dengan tatapan yg tidak bisa aku tebak.

"U-Ulquiorra-kun… maaf,aku pulang duluan. Permisi," ucapnya sambil berbalik dan berlari pergi

Aku hanya bisa diam melihat sosoknya yg semakin menjauh. Mau bagaimana lagi?

"kenapa kau hanya diam,Schiffer?"

Aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku pada sensei bermaksud untuk bertanya padanya tentang ucapan yg barusan ia katakan….

"KEJAR DIA,SCHIFFER!" teriak sensei

Aku hanya mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan sensei untuk menyusul perempuan itu. Harap dicatat,aku tidak berlari! Aku hanya berjalan biasa… maksudku berjalan cepat untuk menyusul perempuan itu. apa yg kalian harapkan? Kami kejar-kejaran seperti film India yg sering ditonton oleh Nel dan perempuan berisik lainnya? Sampah.

"Onna,berhenti!" panggilku dengan cukup keras

Ia berhenti membuatku terkejut dan tidak menyangka ia akan menuruti ucapanku. Andai saja ia seperti ini saat memasak,semuanya akan berjalan mulus…

"Ulquiorra… apakah aku sudah gagal?" tanyanya dengan suara parau

Mataku membesar mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. itukah alasannya dia berlari dengan shock seperti ini? Karna masakannya?

"banyak didunia ini yg mengatakanmu seperti itu,tapi jangan pernah kau katakan pada dirimu bahwa kau gagal," ucapku

Ia masih belum berbalik dan tubuhnya masih bergetar karna ia masih menangis

"Dan… apakah bolehkah aku bersamamu?"

"kenapa kau memperdulikan hal tersebut?" aku bertanya balik

Tidak ada jawaban darinya dan kami hanya bisa terdiam dalam keheningan untuk beberapa saat

"Ulquiorra… aku memikirkan ucapanmu dimalam saat aku mengacau. Aku sangat senang dan tak bisa tidur bahkan kehilangan fokus dikelas beberapa hari ini," ucapnya tiba-tiba

Ia kemudian berbalik dan akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahnya yg kini menatapku dengan mata abu-abu penuh air mata itu.

"dan sekarang kau bertanya padaku kenapa aku memperdulikan hal tersebut? apakah hatimu tidak pernah memikirkannya?" tanyanya dengan serius

Aku menutup mataku dengan perlahan. Aku akui dia sangat pintar membalikkan pertanyaanku seperti itu,tapi bagiku itu adalah hal yg sangat bodoh.

"hati… aku tidak mempercayai hal ambigu seperti itu. hal yg tidak dapat kulihat dengan mataku sendiri," ucapku dingin membalas tatapannya "apa itu hati? Apakah jika aku merobek dadamu,akankah aku menemukannya? Dan jika aku menghancurkan tengkorakmu… aku akan menemukannya?"

Ia tampak sangat terkejut dengan ucapanku yg sangat dingin itu. wajar saja,aku yg dibesarkan tanpa kasih sayang pasti tidak akan mengerti apa-apa tentang 'hati' yg dimaksudkan gadis itu. bahkan kakek atau paman tidak pernah mengajarkan hal tersebut.

"apakah sudah selesai? Aku mau pulang," ucapku sambil berjalan

Aku melewatinya yg masih mematung dan kulirikkan sedikit mataku kearahnya yg tidak terlihat tanda-tanda akan merespon ucapanku sebelumnya. Aku meninggalkannya sendirian…

# # # # #

Beberapa hari berlalu dan tiba saatnya pelajaran memasak dari Unohana-sensei yg menandakan sudah seminggu aku mendapatkan tugas dari guru tidak bertanggung jawab itu untuk mendidik gadis yg tidak mempunyai sense of cooking tersebut. hebatnya lagi,aku memperburuk keadaan dengan menceramahinya tentang hati.

"hari ini kita akan membuat Strawberry Cake,siapkan bahan yg sudah kalian bawa masing-masing dan mulailah bekerja," ucap sensei

Aku menghela nafas berharap gadis itu tidak memasukkan bahan yg aneh-aneh pada adonannya saat ini. Berusaha untuk mengabaikan hal tersebut,aku fokus dalam membuat Strawberry Cake seperti tugas yg diberikan oleh sensei. Tetapi…

"Schiffer," panggil sensei

Ini dia!

"ya,sensei?" sahutku

"apa yg terjadi?" tanyanya

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan binggung. Apa maksud pertanyaannya?

"maksud sensei,apa yg terjadi setelah kau mengejar Inoue?" tanyanya kembali

"kami bertengkar dan akhirnya aku meninggalkannya," jawabku santai

Sekejap aku melihat sensei yg membulatkan matanya,entah apa yg membuatnya terkejut. Yg pasti,itu adalah masalahku dan gadis itu.

"kau mengejarnya dan malah bertengkar?"

"apa boleh buat,sensei… "

Ia memegang bahuku, "kau tahu? Harusnya kau mengajarinya bukan malah bertengkar! Kau pikir untuk apa sensei menyuruhmu untuk mengejarnya?"

Kali ini aku yg terkejut. Jadi,maksud sensei ini aku mengejarnya untuk mengajarinya? Bukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah kami, maksudku tentang omonganku dan segala hal tentang pengakuanku malam itu?

"Orihime,jangan masukan itu!" ucap Tatsuki panik

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut dan melihat Orihime Inoue mode psikopat sedang mencampurkan tepung,telur dan… apa itu? lagi-lagi dia mencampurkan bahan tidak jelas dalam adonannya!

Dengan cekatan aku segera menemuinya untuk menghentikan upayanya untuk membunuh sensei. Aku mengangkat tangannya yg masih memegang plastik yg ternyata adalah...

"keripik ubi pedas?" bacaku pada plastik tersebut

"eh?" responnya

Aku meliriknya dan ia hanya menundukkan kepala begitu mengetahui orang yg memegang tangannya adalah aku. Gadis ini… apa yg harus kulakukan padanya?

"sensei! Aku minta ijin untuk membawanya ke uks. Sepertinya ia tidak enak badan," ucapku pada sensei yg hanya bengong

Sensei kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk,aku yakin sekali ia merasa berterima kasih akan tindakanku ini daripada harus membiarkan gadis ini melanjutkan pekerjaannya kemudian membuat Strawberry Cake rasa keripik ubi pedas.

"le-lepas… Ulquiorra-kun!" ucapnya berontak

Mana mungkin aku melepaskan psikopat sepertimu. Seharusnya itu yg aku ucapkan…

"ikut aku," perintahku

Aku tidak membawanya ke uks,mana mungkin aku membawanya ke tempat si dokter mayuri gila itu berada. Kalau gadis ini psikopat dalam hal makanan,dokter itu psikopat dalam penelitian makhluk hidup. Entah apa yg membuatnya menyandang gelar dokter dan bekerja di sekolahan bukannya di laboratorium.

Balik ke topik,aku membawanya ke tempat yg hanya kami berdua bisa berbicara dengan tenang. Masa bodoh dengan pelajaran Unohana-sensei,setidaknya aku bisa meminta kompensasi untuk melindungi nyawanya. Dan disinilah kami,belakang gedung sekolah yg tidak banyak orang tahu dan satu-satunya tempatku selalu menenangkan diri atau menyendiri. Tempat yg nyaman dan bersih.

"ini dimana?" tanyanya

"belakang gedung sekolah," jawabku

Ia hanya melihat kanan kiri dan tidak berusaha untuk menatap mataku. Aku sangat yakin dia masih mengingat ucapanku tentang 'hati' saat itu.

"jadi… apa maumu membawaku kemari?" tanyanya akhirnya

"apa maksudmu menambahkan keripik ubi pedas pada cake?" tanyaku balik

"aku selalu membuat Strawberry Cake dengan keripik ubi pedas,kau tahu? Dan aku bisa menjamin kue milikku akan terasa berbeda daripada yg lain," ucapnya bersemangat

Aku menepuk jidat dengan tanganku. Tak kusangka ada orang seperti ini didunia ini.

"kau…"

"jadi,apakah kau mau membicarakan hal yg sudah lalu? Kalau begitu aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu,"potongnya cepat dengan wajah berubah serius

Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dengan penuh tanda tanya,kenapa gadis ini bisa berubah begitu cepat sedangkan ekspresiku hanya bisa datar?

"jangan beri aku harapan,Ulquiorra" ucapnya kemudian

Hah? Memberi harapan apa maksud gadis ini?

"beberapa hari yg lalu kau sudah menolakku. Untuk apa kau memberiku harapan dengan memperhatikanku seperti ini? Aku tidak masalah dengan nilai merah pada pelajaran memasak,nilaiku yg lain sama tingginya denganmu," jelasnya lagi

Apa lagi yg dipikirkan gadis ini? Menolaknya,bahkan aku tidak pernah merasa ia mengatakan kalimat 'suka','cinta' atau apalah itu padaku. Bahkan aku yg menembaknya dengan sangat memalukan!

"aku tahu saat itu kau hanya merasa bertanggung jawab,tapi tolong jangan permainkan perasaanku," lanjutnya

"Onna,dengar. Aku tidak menolakmu," jelasku

"lalu kenapa kau menghindariku? Kau menyesali perkataanmu malam itu,lalu kau berkata tidak mengerti tentang hati beberapa hari lalu padaku,bukan? Bahkan kau sangat dingin saat mengatakan hal itu,"

'apakah kau jatuh cinta pada Inoue?'

Sial! Kenapa aku malah teringat kata-kata sensei pada saat itu? baiklah,pertama aku harus memperbaiki masalah diantara aku dan gadis ini. Kemudian akan kuperbaiki selera anehnya itu.

"aku memang tidak mengerti apa itu hati. Aku tidak pernah diajarkan hal seperti itu oleh siapapun,Onna. Malam itu,aku memang bermaksud menghiburmu dan entah kenapa keluar kata-kata…. Ehem,yg terlihat seperti menembak itu,"

Ia mendengarkan dengan serius,mata abu-abunya tertuju padaku menunggu untuk melanjutkan ucapanku.

"aku tidak bisa menatapmu berlama-lama atau setidaknya berbicara normal seperti sebelumnya,lalu aku putuskan untuk menjauhimu yg tidak kusangka membuatmu salah paham,"

"lalu… kenapa kau mengatakan tidak akan jatuh cinta padaku? Maaf Ulquiorra-kun,aku memang sudah berharap lebih padamu. Ini salahku,aku minta maaf… " ucapnya kemudian menunduk 90 derajat didepanku

Mata hijauku melihatnya dan tanpa kusadari seulas senyum menghiasi wajahku yg selama ini hanya menunjukkan satu ekspresi saja.

Orihime kembali berdiri tegak dan tersenyum dengan polos, "baiklah,aku akan kembali membuat Strawberry Cake keripik ubi pedas lagi. Jangan khawatir,kali ini pasti sensei akan mengatakan enak karena aku sudah pernah membuatnya," ucapnya bersemangat lalu pergi begitu saja

Senyum tipis tadi berkat perasaan lega karena gadis itu sudah kembali ceria,kini kembali menjadi ekspresi datar. Mendengar ucapannya tersebut membuatku pasrah,aku hanya bisa mengatakan… maaf sensei,semoga kau mempunyai obat untuk sakit perut.

# # # # #

Aku mengerti dan sangat mengerti jika Orihime Inoue dipanggil ke ruangan sensei saat ini berkat perbuatannya membuat sebuah Strawberry Cake dengan tambahan keripik ubi pedas miliknya yg sukses membuat sensei terbatuk-batuk hingga berakhir dibawa ke RS. Tetapi,kenapa aku harus ikut hanya untuk dimarahi bersamanya?

"jadi,Orihime Inoue… apa yg kau lakukan hingga membuat Unohana-sensei berakhir di uks?" tanya Yoruichi-sensei

"ehm… itu,aku hanya menambahkan keripik ubi pedas di Cake,sensei… " ucapnya takut-takut

Lihat,bola mata Yoruichi-sensei hampir saja keluar mendengar Orihime mengatakan hal tersebut. aku salut gadis ini masih bisa menjawabnya dengan lancar dan bukannya berbohong yg lebih masuk akal agar tidak membuat sensei menjadi… ketakutan.

"apa kau gila,Orihime Inoue? Keripik ubi pedas di Cake? Sejak kapan sebuah Cake mempunyai bahan campuran tidak masuk akal seperti itu!" sensei kemudian melirikku,"dan kau! Kau yg harusnya ditugaskan Unohana-sensei untuk membimbingnya bukan? Kenapa malah menjadi parah seperti ini,Schiffer?" ucapnya penuh emosi

Aku menghela nafas,"sensei,aku baru mengajarinya seminggu. Tidak mungkin dia menyerap semuanya," dalihku

Yoruichi-sensei memijat pelipisnya dengan geram,ia pasti pusing memikirkan cara agar mengembalikkan gadis ini kejalannya yg benar.

"begini saja! Aku akan menugaskan kalian sebagai pengganti Unohana-sensei. Schiffer,kau harus mengajari Orihime Inoue setiap hari dikala ada kesempatan sampai ia menguasainya. Kalau perlu kau harus menginap dirumahnya!" putus sensei seenaknya

Sial.

Kembali ke titik awal lagi? Bukankah harusnya kalau aku tidak bisa mengajarinya pasti akan diberikan pada yg lain? Ishida misalnya,dia hampir menyaingi nilaiku. Dasar makhluk beruntung.

"jawabnya mana?!" teriak Yoruichi-sensei

"ba-baik sensei!" jawab Orihime kaget

Yoruichi-sensei melirikku seolah ia menuntut jawaban dariku juga,"ya… sensei," jawabku malas

"bagus! Pulanglah dan ajari dia!" ucapnya

Aku menghela nafas,demi Las Noches… apa yg harus kulakukan pada gadis ini agar mengerti tentang masakan yg sesungguhnya?

Kami berjalan menuju rumahku lagi dan untuk mengajarinya dari awal lagi… semoga saja dirumah tidak ada kakek atau paman,bisa-bisa mereka shock melihat sosok yg sudah membuat mereka menjadi trauma pada Curry Rice minggu lalu.

"jadi,kau akan mengajariku apa kali ini Ulquiorra-kun?" tanyanya semangat

"Onna,apa kau pernah belajar dari buku tentang masakan?" tanyaku balik

Ia menggeleng,"tidak pernah. Aku hanya mempraktekan hal yg pernah kulihat di tv. Tapi karena kadang aku lupa bahan apa yg dicampurkan,aku menaruh apa saja yg ada. Aku tidak pernah menyangka juga kalau bisa menjadi enak walau aku tidak yakin bahan apa saja yg dicampurkan,"

Itu dia!

Acara tv sial,harusnya sebelum kau mempraktekan masakan apa yg akan kau buat berilah kesempatan gadis ini untuk mencatat bahan-bahannya. Karena kesalahan itu kau membuat gadis ini berprofesi Psikopat!

"kita ke toko buku," ucapku kemudian mengambil jalan berbeda

"untuk apa? Aku sudah mengingat bahan untuk… "

"aku akan membuatmu berhasil di pelajaran Unohana-sensei," potongku sebelum dia mengeluarkan alasan mengerikan lainnya.

Entah hanya perasaanku atau apapun itu,dia tersenyum jauh lebih manis dan tampak sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia mengikutiku dan berjalan sambil mengoceh seperti biasanya.

Buku,buku dan buku.

Inilah tempatku biasa menenangkan diri jika dirumah tidak ada yg bisa kulakukan. Aku sangat nyaman dengan suasananya yg cukup tenang dan damai apalagi toko buku disini memiliki buku yg cukup banyak dari berbagai belahan dunia.

"Ulquiorra-kun! Lihat,buku tentang merawat kucing. Ternyata kucing harus diberi makan se…"

"Onna,kita ke rak tentang masakan," potongku tidak perduli

Ia mengembalikkan buku tersebut pada raknya dan mengikutiku ke tempat tujuan kami berada disini. Demi mengembalikkan gadis ini ke jalannya yg benar agar tidak ada lagi korban berjatuhan.

Aku melihat beberapa buku yg berhubungan dengan pelajaran sekolah akhir-akhir ini dan memutuskan untuk mengambilnya dan memilih dasar-dasar dalam pembuatan Cake atau memasak. Setidaknya itulah yg dibutuhkan gadis ini.

"buku ini sama sekali tidak menarik. Seharusnya Brownies tidak hanya ditambahkan kacang,tetapi juga permen atau mungkin gula merah biar rasanya lebih manis. Payah," komentarnya sambil melihat buku

Oh,Tuhan! Bisa-bisanya ia mengomentari sebuah buku yg benar?

"Onna,buku itu **normal**. Dan apa yg barusan kau katakan itu,**tidak normal**. Tolong dibedakan," timpalku menekankan nada 'normal'

Ia tampak berpikir sambil membolak-balik buku tersebut,"benarkah? Berarti buku ini terlalu standart. Aku ingin berada di level yg berbeda," jawabnya polos

Kau yg terlalu berada di level ekstim dalam memasak sehingga membuat korbanmu trauma dan masuk RS!

"Ulquiorra-kun membawa buku apa itu?" tanyanya melihat buku yg kupegang

"dasar-dasar memasak dan membuat kue," jawabku

Ia mengerutkan alis,"tidak menarik… bagaimana kalau aku membeli beberapa buku dan menambahkannya sendiri,benar juga! Aku bisa membuat mie ditambah…"

"Onna,kau tidak ingat dengan apa yg terjadi pada Unohana-sensei?" potongku

"aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau kita berlatih dirumahku? Aku masih mempunyai alat-alat yg cukup untuk mempelajari ini semua," ucapnya bersemangat kembali

Rumahnya? Baiklah itu usul yg cukup bagus. Setidaknya dapurku tidak menjadi salah satu korban gadis ini dalam kegagalannya membuat sesuatu.

"baiklah," jawabku

# # # # #

Mata hijauku yg bagaikan emerald memandang sebuah apartemen yg cukup… maaf Onna,kecil. Bagaimana mungkin gadis ini berada di apartemen tersebut bersama seluruh keluarganya?

"masuk,Ulquiorra-kun. Kenapa hanya berdiri diluar?" tanyanya

Aku mengangguk dan segera masuk sambil melepaskan sepatuku. Aku melangkah mengikuti gadis ini yg menaruh tasnya pada ruang tamu yg ternyata lebih kecil dari kamar tidurku sendiri.

"kau mau minum apa,Ulquiorra-kun?" tanyanya ramah

Minum? Gadis ini bisa membuat minuman normal bukan? Tunggu,tunggu. Tidak ada jaminan,lebih baik aku meminta yg aman saja.

"air saja," jawabku

Ia mengangguk dan memasuki dapur yg dapat terlihat dari tempatku duduk di ruang tamu. Selagi ia menyiapkan minumanku,aku melihat sekeliling rumahnya yg mungil. Kemana orang tuanya?

"silahkan,Ulquiorra-kun," ucapnya menaruh segelas air

Aku mengangguk dan segera meminumnya. Ia masih tersenyum melihatku dan suasana berada diruangan ini membuatku sadar. Aku hanya berdua dengannya.

"Onna,dimana orang tuamu?" tanyaku

Ia menundukkan kepalanya membuatku heran,apa yg salah dengan pertanyaanku?

"aku tidak tahu orang tuaku siapa… kakakku membawaku kabur karena katanya itu adalah yg terbaik untuk kami berdua," jawabnya

Aku terkejut dengan pengakuan gadis ini. Bagaimana mungkin gadis seceria ini bisa mempunyai masa lalu seperti itu?

"lalu… dimana kakakmu?" tanyaku lagi

Wajahnya masih belum berubah,masih menampakkan ekspresi sedih bahkan lebih sedih dari saat aku menanyakan tentang orang tuanya.

"kakak… sudah meninggal," jawabnya

Mendengarnya berkata seperti itu membuatku terheran,bagaimana mungkin gadis ini dibawa kabur kemudian sang kakak malah meninggal?

"maaf aku bertanya," ucapku kemudian merasa bersalah

Ia mengangkat kepalanya kemudian kembali tersenyum ceria,"tidak apa,toh sudah berlalu kok," ucapnya

"kalau begitu… aku akan mulai mengajarimu dasar-dasarnya sesuai buku sampai kau mengerti dan aku mohon,lupakan semua yg pernah kau pelajari dari tv," ucapku

Ia tersenyum kemudian berdiri dan membawakanku apron miliknya dan sebuah apron yg cukup ramai dengan dengan…. Renda.

"tidak ada yg lain?" tanyaku

Ia menggeleng,"bukankah ini cukup manis untukmu? Kau terlalu simple,aku ingin melihatmu agak ramai sedikit," ucapnya

SANGAT RAMAI!

Sudahlah,gadis ini tidak memiliki kepekaan seperti halnya aku. Ia bernasib lebih malang dariku,setidaknya aku harus mencari tahu bagaimana perjuangannya hingga bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

"Kyaa! Akhirnya aku berhasil!" ucapnya senang

Aku pun merasa puas melihat gadis ini berhasil membuat sponge cake polos walaupun belum memiliki hiasan apapun. Setidaknya gadis ini bisa membuat sesuatu yg normal.

"lihat,lihat,Ulquiorra-kun! Aku ternyata bisa membuat yg normal seperti yg kau katakan. Aku akan membawanya besok untuk dicoba pada Tatsuki-chan,Kurosaki-kun,Sado-san,Ishida-kun…"

"Onna,pertahankan cara membuat cake tersebut dan tolong catat baik-baik. Mengerti?" potongku kesal karena ia tidak menambahkanku pada daftar orang yg akan mencoba cake normalnya

"baik,Ulquiorra-kun!" jawabnya

Aku melepaskan apron penuh dengan renda tersebut dan melihat ke jendela yg ternyata sudah gelap. Aku mengajari gadis ini sampai lupa waktu? Aku,Ulquiorra Schiffer ini?

"tunggu,Ulquiorra-kun! Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya polos

"tentu saja,pulang. Kau bisa membereskan rumahmu sendiri bukan?"

"bukan,bukan! Duduklah dulu,aku memintamu untuk mencoba cake buatanku. Bagaimanapun kau yg berusaha keras untuk mengajariku hingga bisa berhasil," ucapnya sambil membawa sponge cake yg sudah dipotong

Kau merasa lega karena ia memberiku tempat spesial untuk bisa mencicipi kue miliknya. Dengan segera aku memotongnya dan memakannya. Rasa manis dan lembut terasa pada mulutku,inilah kue normal ajaranku.

"bagaimana,Ulquiorra-kun? Berhasilkah?" tanyanya dengan gugup

Aku mengangguk dan ia berteriak keras sambil menari karena keberhasilannya. Membuatnya bahagia seperti ini membuatku terhibur dan aku menyukai suasana seperti ini.

"Onna,aku pulang dulu. Sudah malam…"

"aaaa,Ulquiorra-kun tunggu!" ia berusaha menahanku dan ternyata…

Bruuk!

Apa ini? Aku tahu tadi setelah makan sponge cake yg manis mulutku masih terasa manis. Tetapi… kenapa bibirku merasakan efek lembut?

Kubuka mataku dan melihat seseorang berada diatasku dengan wajah yg begitu dekat denganku bahkan bibirnya yg mungil menyentuh bibirku!

"Kyaaa!" teriaknya kemudian menjauh dengan wajah memerah

Bagus,minggu lalu aku tidak sengaja menembaknya dan kini aku tidak sengaja berciuman dengannya. Selanjutnya apa?

# # # #

**Selesaii!**

**Hah,cukup deh segini dulu chap 3**

**Romancenya belum terlalu terasa kah?**

**Masih banyak kesalahan? Maaf minna Risa mengerjakan ini disaat ada waktu senggang walau cuman satu jam. Jadi harap maklum kalau agak berantakan disana sini.**

**RnR,please…!**


End file.
